


Timeline Ripples

by AaronRoman



Series: Roleswap Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Atlas is swap technoblade, Dimension Travel, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap, Theseus is swap Tommyinnit, no beta readers we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman
Summary: In a different universe and in a different time, people can change. For better or worse.[This is basically a Canon meets Roleswap counterparts.]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Roleswap Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183094
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Timeline Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick run down of the Roleswaps that are introduced, this will be updated as I continue the fic :) 
> 
> Atlas (Technoblade) <\--> Tommy  
> Theseus (Tommy) <\--> Technoblade  
> Dream <\--> Philza

“Hey punk,” a voice above him calls. Techno grumbles a bit and pulls the blanket over his head. If he ignored it long enough maybe he’ll go away and he can sleep in a bit longer,”It’s not my fault you stayed up late last night reading Dream’s stories,” They said once more before yanking the blanket off the sleeping teen. 

Techno sits up as the cold air hits him and glares up at Theseus, though he’s just squinting with the morning light finally hitting his face,”You don’t have to act like such an ass,” There was no real heat to his tone but he was still very annoyed. He gets a chuckle and little pat on his head, which of course he flinches up at. 

“I don’t have to, but I can and will since this is my territory,” Theseus snickers before turning to the closet that was behind him. Techno looks away and sighs, getting up to fix his bed and straighten the sheets. Though he’s shoved back on and a few clothing items were tossed onto his figure,”Get ready in 10. We’re going to be heading out for a little while. I need you to be my eyes,” 

“Can’t you just take your dumb dog with you,” 

“Betty is not  _ dumb,  _ you child. And are you saying you’re going to miss the chance of slaughtering some innocent animals?”

The promise of bloodshed has Techno grimace with the rising sound of the whispers in his head. Guess he didn’t really have a choice now did he? “‘K, fine. Whatever. Just hurry up and get out of my room already,” 

“Not like I’ll see anything even if I stood here,” Theseus snickers and waves a hand over his bandaged eyes. It doesn’t stop Techno at kicking at his thigh and having the older child laugh and walk out of the room and close the door softly behind him. 

Techno scratches his head and sighs heavily looking at the clothes that were piled on him. Silky long sleeves with blue trousers. He runs his hand gently through the cape’s fluff and sighs. Sometimes he was sure that Theseus wasn’t actually blind but then he remembers the Fates. He never really got a straight answer of why they existed in the first place. 

He slips into the new clothing and pulls his short pink hair into a little ponytail. He was slow to wrap his arms loosely with bandages. They weren’t bleeding or anything but it felt nice to cover up reminders of his exile. He chopped it a bit ago but he made sure to leave some hair left so it can actually be pulled back. Once he fixes his appearances with the mirror, he grabs his travel bag before heading out and down into the main building. 

See, Theseus decided that since he was in retirement, it meant he could do whatever he wanted. So first he built a very ugly castle, according to Dream at least. He wasn’t here yet, so Techno didn’t really know if it was ugly. But considering the Fates were known to be mischievous and Theseus only ever used cobble, he could assume it was pretty ugly. So after tearing down the first tower, Dream and Theseus built a small castle. One that resides on the side of a mountain. But after that was built, Theseus wanted more places to go, so he built cobblestone towers all over the place. Clearing patches of forest everyday just to have another pointless tower. 

It was only three that lived there that knew of the tunnels that ran below every tower. A secret entrance for every tower so they wouldn’t have some type of escape route. “Just in case,” Theseus explained to him once. He didn’t need any further explanation. Theseus had a right to be paranoid so Techno didn’t explain it any further. 

He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as makes it to the dining room area where he saw Dream and Theseus bickering once more. He didn’t even have enough energy to care about what they were talking about, so he just grabbed some bread behind Theseus and munched on half of it while watching the adults. 

“Tommy! You literally don’t have to go and hunt! We have cows in the basement!” 

“The cows are annoying! I don’t want to breed the fuckers down there and I’m sure as hell not trying to transport cows up places,” 

“Bubble elevators will solve your problem easily,” 

“WELL,” Theseus says loudly as he shoves steak into his own satchel and turns to Dream,”I already killed all the cows so now you have no choice to let me and Small T out of the castle,” 

Dream turns to Techno suddenly and puts the boy on edge,”Why did you agree to this?!”

“I just woke up,” Techno replied shortly and continued eating. The bread was fresh and he knew hunting with Theseus would take a rather long time. So he might as well fuel up while he can. 

“Atlas just take the blame. Dream never gets actually upset at you for anything you do here. Well maybe if you take a grapple or something but that’s besides the point,” 

Now Techno’s a bit annoyed,“Don’t call me Atlas,” 

Theseus just laughs at his audible displeasure and takes a step to the side as Dream tries to hit shoulder,”Alright alright. You ready to go? We’re going to be looking for all the animals and set them up in a further tower,” 

“I still don’t see why it’s necessary for me to follow along. Especially with how early it is in the morning,” 

“Oh stop your bitching, it’s like- Something o’clock,” Theseus said. He actually didn’t know what time it was at the moment but he can assume it’s before twelve since Techno was complaining. 

“Smooth,” 

Before a bickering occurs, Dream waves Techno off silently, telling him to not start this early. With everything being said and done Theseus waves Dream good-bye and leads Techno out and to the front where a horse waits for them. Techno gets on first, pulling his compass out and watches it point east. A ping of sadness hits him as he closes the enchanted golden compass.  _ ‘Your Wilbur’  _ shined brightly in the morning sunlight

“Ready?” 

“Never old man,” 

Theseus huffs a small chuckle and saddles on behind Techno and holds onto the reigns,”Which way today?”   
  
Techno was quiet for a moment and stares off,”West,” 

“I can’t do shit with that information,”

“Fuck you. Let’s go to the left,” 

~   
  


If someone were to suddenly stumble upon the two boys, they would first register the yelling, then probably an arrow in their direction. It was good no one was there and that the animals they were working for didn’t care for noise. With both of them yelling at one another, the words melded together and was practically incomprehensible. 

After a few moments the two arguing, the bigger one laughing much quieter than the smaller one. Once Techno is done laughing, scaring whatever animals nearby, he sighs with an amused smile on his face and hops off the horse and leads on foot. Not because it was necessary, just he couldn’t ride on the horse without bickering with Theseus. 

The trip for the most part was uneventful and it was already midday when they took a small stop in a clearing. Techno sat in front of Theseus, talking about some potions he was able to make from his recent expedition into the Nether. In turn, Theseus nodded at the appropriate times and engaged a bit as he kept an ear out for anything nearby. 

Techno ends up finishing quickly and walking around in the small clearing, seeing if there were any foxes he could feed. He picked the berries the other day and found out, he actually hates the winter forest berries a lot more than just the regular forest berries. 

There was a hard blink moment when he saw a broken portal structure hidden among the snow and trees. The weird part was… it wasn’t broken. He could hear the sounds that all lit portals had even with the distance. Though he could make out some crying obsidian under the snow,”Theseus! I think I found something!” Techno called over his shoulder, continuing trying to see if there were any prints that would lead to the person who lit the portal in the first place. 

“Right behind you,” Theseus said, amused to hear the startled breath out from the younger boy. Even without his sight, he could feel the flare from a mile away. 

Theseus keeps a hand on Techno’s shoulder and lets him guide him through, over, and around the obstacles around them. His other hand resting on the hilt of his sword,”Don’t do anything stupid brat,” he says quietly as the portal’s hums growing louder as they approach. Techno brushes Theseus’ hand off so he could clear the snow around it. There should be a chest-

“Hey. How often do books appear in a broken portal’s chest?” 

“They don’t,” 

“Oh,” 

“Don’t read it,”    
  
“Why not?” 

“It could be a how to sex,” 

“I fucking hate you,” Techno tsks and shoves the book into his shoulder bag,”It’s lit and you’re blind. Can I go in first?” 

Despite the lack of sight, Theseus’ hand went straight for his cape,“Don’t you dare. We don’t know where it leads to and it could be rigged to kill you,” 

Techno tugs back at his cape and makes an annoyed noise,”It’s fine it’s fine. I have some potions-” “from where?” “-that I can drink and it’ll  _ probably  _ be fine,” 

“That is so reckless of you Techno. I’m not having Dream yell at me for this one,”

Techno eye rolls once more and starts drinking. Theseus pulls Techno back over to the horse to get some golden apples and Techno continues chugging.

Once he’s set and ready, Techno immediately zooms over to the portal, rather excited for the adventure. Theseus is trying to keep pace with him,“Don't do anything idioti-” The sentence cut by the teleportation and a loud crack. 

To Theseus, the portal shattered and there’s a pretty bad knockback, having him land on his ass and startling the horse back. To him, the portal is back to being unusable and Techno is gone.

To Techno, he sees bright colors that makes him nauseous. He covers his eyes and panics momentarily as his feet had no solid ground under him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the potions or because someone shattered the portal, but he felt like he was falling with no end. 

_ <Atlas has joined the game> _

He holds in whatever food he was able to stomach and blindly searches for a potion that he was planning on saving. He felt a bit sluggish but it helped. Since everything was moving so fast, the slowness made his vision just a bit more normal. 

Though it doesn’t last long as he feels the air change around him. His shoulder hits the ground hard and he rolls a few times. Techno blinked hard as the pressure that was on him was gone. He turns to where he thought he fell out of and was mildly confused to see a rather normal looking cave with a normal looking portal. He sucks his breath in as he pushes himself up and looks around, concern written all over his face. 

If someone was there, Techno couldn’t see or hear them. 

He leans against the wall of the cave as he keeps one hand on his axe. Peering behind a bookshelf his confusion intensifies. He breaks the wood and puts it back in place and stares at the empty displays. Okay… Whoever lived here was really weird or the items got stolen. 

He heads out and his hand flies up to his mouth in a panic. 

Holy fuck. 

He’s in L’Manberg. 

This was so so bad. He looks up and blinks, since when did Sam have a portal in L’Manberg? He could have been sneaking into the place several times over. But first, out of the open. He knows how itchy trigger finger the residents are here. He didn’t want to lose his last life  _ now.  _

His hand goes to his bag and he crouches down back inside, drinking his invisibility potion. His mind was yelling at him for removing his army pieces. But the invis didn’t cover armor, just his person and clothes. A silent sigh later and he walks out of Sam’s house. Where to go, where to go? 

A small look around and he knew exactly where to go. The builds felt out of place for some reason, like they were just shifted like two inches. But not? It just felt different. Maybe he was just too used to the desert heat instead of the cool area above the water. 

Though he had to pause, in front of a wanted poster. He didn’t see his golden haired brother like he expected- This one looked like him. If he were older. He looked scary in this one. A look that could kill you on the spot. Was this the propaganda that Wilbur actually put up in the place? He was more than a child  _ and  _ looked ready to kill. 

He does do a small side glance as he remembers the red staining his hands. The voices chanting in his head. Phil watches from far above- he glances up and around. Not a winged creature around. Though there were lanterns littering the skies. Those looked cool. The lack of yellow tells him that Ghostbo didn’t help though. 

He passes the poster and up the staircase to Dream’s house, a smile creeping on to his face as he gets closer. It looked different, couldn’t really put a finger on it. Was it the flowers? He expected at least a single daisy in the area. Maybe it didn’t fit with the wood? Dream wasn’t too particular with his builds- Plus he never stayed long enough to actually call a place a ‘Home’. 

Techno pulls the door open and slides in, closing the door quietly behind him. The interior didn’t look too personalized but it was giving him bad vibes,”Was I really gone that long?” he mutters to himself and wraps his arms around himself. This place didn’t feel like the home, then again- Wilbur and him did fight so maybe he was just stuck in that mindset. He thought he would be happier being home. 

He flips a few things open and closed, noticing a lodestone compass in one of them. It had some valuable goods. Was Dream sorting his stuff? He stands on the chest below to look closer and grab it properly without knocking other stuff out of the way. He flips it in his hand and his fingers ghost over the carved over writing in the back “ _ Techno’s Compass _ ”. The compass makes him a bit bitter, he will not lie. Was this directed to his exile? Dream didn’t visit him once during exile. He supposed Philza was right about something, Dream picked favorites and Techno was not the favorite. 

He tucks the compass into his pocket, a bit of guilt nagging at him. Stealing wasn’t a good look for him. Actually, he just doesn’t like stealing in general. Is it really stealing if the item pertained to his location? The time he spent in the Arctic North, he knows it won’t last. That he’ll inevitably seen as a fuck up in his brother and father’s eyes. All he’s doing is giving him a chance to see another day. 

He steps away from the barrels at the top and goes about looking for any secrets. Dream always liked adding secret bits to builds. Kind of his thing. Techno was very glad to be rewarded shortly after opening a strap door behind the ladder up.

Mysterious water elevator under the house pogs? He looks around, just to see if Dream would appear to stop him. No? Alright then. 

He heads down and steps out of the water, shaking his head to flick water off. He looks up and down,”There’s absolutely nothing here,” 

_ Boring Lame DiggietyDream cobble for Theseus pogs? E e e e e e e hidden chests? Digging a hole, digging a hole. Hidden base? SECRET BASE steal the resources we should leave. This is Philzas house. Run run run someone is coming go hide hide. Invis wearing out. Rip in chat boys? RIP RUN RUN RUNR UN _

Tehcno stumbles down and falls onto a platform step. The voices really had no mercy when rushing him. He holds his head and pulls himself up. Damn it. Who was coming? His invis? He gets up and pulls his pickaxe out and jumps down the flight of stairs, ducking and rolling as he makes contact with the floor. Techno is back on his feet and goes for the corner of a wall. He didn’t have time to smelt cobble to cover his tracks. But he sure as hell hoped that whoever he was hiding from was a blind idiot. 

_ Your soo fucked absolutely completely fucked rip rip rip dudududududu dududdudud f f f f f RUNNING SPRINTING DIG HIDE Racconblade Fight fight fight Last life lost pgos??? _

“Everyone shut up,” Techno hisses and digs a bit deeper. He had to stop as his shoulder protested against digging any faster. Stupid chat and making him fall. Stupid stupid... 

Above him, a Philza drops down the water stream. He was still in his Arctic North uniform, he didn’t care if the residents knew he and Techno were still in contact. He wasn’t going to freeze his ass for some pretentious young adults and a child. 

He whistles to the tune of the music that was currently playing on his communicator and looks around at his basement. It wasn’t something he was planning on making an extravagant thing. Just- A basement. He needed something to occupy his time when he stayed over in L’Manberg. 

Sorting his inventory real quick he dumps a few items off to the side and burns it with flint and steel. Out of sight, out of mind. Also out of mind if the chat was being stupid. Like now. Yelling about a child in his house. “Chat! There’s no children in here,” He pulls his pickaxe out and starts talking about his plans of what he’s going to do here and there. 

He stops the mindless talking and notices the two pieces of cobblestone in the corner. 

**_child child child Dadza tiny techno KILL THE INTRUDER. Blood fight kill killza guys it’s a child F F F F F L L L L lmao rip hiding OSOMSEONS BEEN EHRE oop Execution time PROTECT PROTECT That wasn’t there before adopt the child what the fuck is everyone on? Turn the music nobody snitch snitches get stitches running running faster faster_ **

Phil blinks and walks down the rest of the stairs staring directly at the two pieces of cobble. Did someone accidentally mine into the basement? Wouldn’t explain the child part of his chat. They could just be screwing with him. They tend to do that. 

An insta mine later, it’s just more cobble. Okay- Now he’s a bit curious if this child thing was real. It didn't take long before he was face to face with a wide eyed teen. 

Techno wasn’t sure if he wanted to panic or scream. The second invis potion was in his mouth but he couldn't force himself to swallow. Was he even breathing? Phil was going to take his last life. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not down here-

Phil makes a noise as a sword goes flying at his face, making him take a couple stumbled steps back and out of the hole. His hand flying for the sword that was attached to his hip. He’s barely able to bring it up to block the swing down at his face. The child (Techno??) No longer looked scared, shaking in fear. A coldness settled in his eyes and the fear was turned into anger. 

“You are  _ not  _ taking my life in a fucking basement,” Techno spats and bounces back as Phil pushes him back. Maybe he should have noticed Phil using a sword rather than a trident to fight. He didn’t care though, it didn’t matter  _ what  _ weapon the old man wielded, he was dangerous either way. 

_ Fighting pogs go go DEW IT ripPhilza20XX Blood for the blood god bloodfortheBLOODGODS may he burn in the deepest parts of the underworld WE WOKE UP AND CHOSE VIOLENCE TODAY BOYS  _ **_no don’t kill him D: D: D: D: D: so saad Man this child really popping off feral child go brrrrr salute the child o7 o7 o7 o7 o/ o/ o/ o/ Killza pogs killza killza no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO guys stop spamming death to the children “OFFICER I DROPPED KICKED THAT CHILD OUT OF SELF DEFNESE” man techno really do be looking short today boys_ **

“Mate! I’m not even-” his sentence cuts off as the child takes a stab at his arm. He’s very glad for his years of survival that he was able to side step it and does a swift kick to their back. 

Techno fell down from the kick but was back on his feet almost immediately swinging and slashing at the blonde. He can only faintly remember it’ll be harder to hurt Phil since his sword wasn’t maxed out in enchantments. Maybe he can escape after the- His next move was sloppy and costs the fight. 

Phil watches him step to early, over reaching despite the small space. He grabs the kid’s wrist, yanking him further, and puts a hand on his neck. He wasn’t sure if he felt satisfied with such a clean take down, or if he felt guilty for taking a child with a clean take down. Though his grip tightens a bit as the kid tries thrashing underneath him,”Calm down! I’m not going to kill you! I’ll let go if you promise to stay calm” 

Techno balls his hand into a fist and looks up at the blonde. Trying to find any insincerity on his face, anything to tell him that this was another trick. But all he saw was a hard look and sincerity that he’s never seen on his father’s face. His head was still filled with chanting of blood and murder but he takes a breath and shuts his eyes,”Okay,” It was quiet and strained but it was clear as day. 

Phil relaxed his grip just a bit with that affirmation,”I’m going to let go now. Then I’m going to move back and you’re not going to lash out alright mate?”

“Okay,” 

The moment Techno was released, he rolled himself away and sat up, taking his sword with him. Phil’s own sword laying next to his crouched figure. Techno was usually a man of his word so he didn’t attempt stabbing Phil again, so he instead held onto his shirt and took a shuttered breath. With both of them winding down from the encounter, Phil takes in his appearance as he sits down with his arms folded.

The uniform looked similar enough to his, white fluff with a blue cape. Long sleeves that went to his elbows and bandages that covered the rest. Then a satchel at his side, which he can only assume carried potions and food. He definitely looked like Techno, Phil realized as he looks a bit longer. If he were older and had longer hair, he might have been a spitting image of his friend. Though the tanned skin threw him off a bit. 

“You know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer,” Techno hisses as Phil seemed to stare straight through him. He really was not enjoying the fact the guy looked like his father. Especially with such an expressionless stare. 

Phil blinks and chuckles nervously, scratching his cheek,”Sorry mate. You just- You look like an old friend of mine. I’m Philza, you are?” Introductions seem to be a good place to start off when meeting people. 

“Oh. Wonderful. I know old man,” Techno hugs himself just a bit tighter and looks away,”Can you stop with the prank now? I’ll have Theseus beat your fucking ass,” 

Phil can only raise an eyebrow, amused by the kid’s threat,”Alright then… Let’s pretend we haven’t met,” even though they haven’t,”What’s your name?” 

“There’s posters of me in a red suit everywhere, who the  _ fuck  _ do you think I am?” 

“...Techno?” 

“Yeah. And?” 

Phil frowns and looks away thinking hard on that confirmation. Well, shit. He just came back from Techno’s cottage, so this couldn’t possibly be him. For one, too young. He could guess their age to be 18? Maybe older. Two, he couldn’t have gotten here faster than he did,”Well that’s a bit confusing. Uhh, are there any other names you go by?” He could not for a moment think of this child as the blood thirsty Champion of the Blood God.

“...Atlas. That’s what Theseus and Dream refer to me on occasion,” he mumbles. He wasn’t sure what to do now because as the situation continued, he’s coming to a conclusion he really  _ really  _ did not want to be true. 

“Oh. I know a Dream, he’s a bastard though,” Phil comments absently mindly and stands up. He pauses as he sees Atlas pull his legs in just a bit tighter, he could only offer a small smile to the child,”I don’t mean you harm mate. Do you want to come upstairs with me? I need to go read a few things to figure out what’s going on,” 

Atlas frowns a bit before sheathing his sword and standing up. He didn’t totally trust this Phil but he needed to find out what was going on,”Sure, but if you pull a weapon out on me, I will throw a potion at you,” He scowls a bit as Phil laughs at his threat and continues walking up. For a moment, Atlas thought he saw torn feathers under the blue cape. Though, it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He rubs his eye and trails behind Phil. 

-

“Alternate universe?” 

“Yep,” 

“Not timeline?” 

“Nope,” Phil shakes his head a bit and leans back on his study desk. He only had a few books on the topic but time traveling and universe hopping seemed to be possible, considering they could travel between worlds rather easily. It’s probably just harder to do it for time periods. 

Atlas was sitting on Phil’s bed in some new clothing. He had to admit, the clothes were rather comfortable. A black long sleeve with dark grey puffy pants. Phil’s reasoning behind the change was so he didn’t draw too much attention. Thought the pink hair and sash was going to probably draw in some curious onlookers. He flips through the book on his lap and sighs. From what they’ve gathered in the past hour of reading,‘universe’ fits the description better than timeline. But the fact he went to a different universe on accident was rather mind boggling. 

“Theseus is going to be laughing his ass off when he finds this one out,” Atlas says dryly,”Or Dream might try killing me first. Entering a weird portal probably wasn’t ideal in any scenario,” 

“It wasn’t even a life or death situation from the description you gave,” Phil adds with a small laugh. It gets a small smile from Atlas. The boy looks outside as it starts to downpour and feels a bit relieved by the discovery. This wasn’t in home and he knew it from the moment he stepped out into this version of L’Manberg. 

“Yeah. I’m just a reckless child, save your breath Big Man,” Atlas grumbles. He closes the book and gets off the bed to hand the book properly to Phil,”Is there any place I can go hide out in while I try figuring this out?” 

Phil takes the book and starts putting the stack of books away,”Maybe it’s best you stay here? While L’Manberg isn’t against new members and all- The people here  _ really  _ don’t like Technoblade,” 

“Well if he looks like anything in the poster, then I don’t have to worry about it. I’m too small and young compared to him,” 

“Consider the fact that you immediately attacked me the moment you laid eyes on me,” 

Atlas rolls his eyes, rubbing his cheek and goes back to sitting on the bed, fiddling with the compass dangling around his neck,”Okay yeah but- You look exactly like the old man,” he glances back at Phil. 

“You know, I’m not showing any aging over 32 right?” He may be an old bastard but he knew his age didn’t show  _ that  _ much,”Plus I did think you were my friend Techno at first,”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Atlas crosses his arms and puts his head down on his knees. Processing this was hard, to say the least. He was completely thrown into a new world and what was he supposed to do about it? Nothing for a bit apparently. 

A gentle pat on his head makes him flinch and look up, making him see a kind smile from Phil,”Don’t worry Atlas, we’ll figure a way for you to get home. But for now, I think you should go rest for-” 

A bell ding dongs beneath their feet. 

Atlas in an instant was on his feet with his hand on his sword, ready to fight whatever battle may come. Phil looks down the ladder and back at the teen, a stern expression on his face,”Let me handle it. They probably just want to talk about my residence here,” 

“Are you going to be in trouble?” 

Phil laughs and places a reassuring hand on Atlas’ shoulder,”Don’t worry kid. I can handle myself,” Since Atlas wasn’t around from here, he wouldn’t blame the kid for not knowing his nickname. Well, maybe. Atlas seems to not like his alternate version all that much. But he wasn’t called The Angel of Death for nothing,”If I do call you out, just don’t do anything irrational alright? I’m guessing these people look like your friends back home,” 

Atlas is a bit rigid under Phil’s hand and only relaxes once Phil lets go,”Okay,” 

Phil slides down the ladder and yells,”Yes! Hello! Jesus Christ! Hello, yes! Oh my god!” He opens the door where more yelling could be heard,”You could ring the damn bell once!” In front of him stood three people; Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy. Well, there was Ranboo in the back in just his suit and crown. He seemed rather harmless in this situation despite being the tallest in the group. Besides Ranboo, the rest of them dressed in butcher outfits. He couldn’t help but internally scream at how anxious the child upstairs would be if he saw what was happening down here. 

As the conversation below started, Atlas was pacing the second floor of the house silently. He was scanning his inventory just in case things went south. He had a few potions left. An unused invis weighed heavily in his left hand. He should probably just follow F- Phil’s lead on this. He was the resident here and knew how to handle the people here. 

He hears his name be thrown out in the conversation and Atlas couldn’t help himself. He crouches near the opening of the trapdoor and listens in.

“Phil, it’s best you don’t ask any questions and just hand over the information to Technoblade’s location,” Quackity’s stubbornness shining through with an even tone. It takes a moment for Atlas’ mind to catch up with that fact ‘ _ oh, not me Technoblade _ ’.

Atlas could imagine the blank stare the group would be receiving. Cold blue eyes that spoke for the years of hardship that he had to go through. His mouth turning from a friendly smile one second and a thin line to the next. It was so clear in his mind, his hand grips the handle just a bit tighter. 

Phil is quiet for a moment. Trying to think through what he could possibly say to deflect. He looks back at the group in front of him and narrows his eyes at Quackity,“I don’t have any loyalties to this land or this government. So I’m not going to do that. So if you don’t mind. I’m asking you to leave as I have a guest to attend to,” 

“And who is the guest?” Tubbo was the one to speak up. He wasn’t the one leading the conversation, leaving it up to his second in command but this seemed important. He could tell even before Quackity opened his mouth, he wasn’t going to push the topic. 

“A friend,” 

Fundy is the one who starts next, brandishing his axe with a sly smile,”Want to introduce us to your friend?”

No, Phil thought, I really very much don’t want to. He glances at the other three. Quackity had his own weapon out while Tubbo and Ranboo were just hanging in the back. A small sigh leaves his mouth before he turns his head just a bit, still looking at the group in front of him. 

“Atlas. Can you come down here?” 

Atlas really didn’t want to go downstairs. Everything in his body was screaming to stay up there, maybe break the window and jump out. It’s not too much of a fall, he’s only on the second floor. If he lands correctly, he can walk away with little fall damage. Fuck. He reviews his inventory once more and takes two breaths before going down. 

He’s not even down on the ground floor before he heard a sword being pulled out of an inventory slot. He pushes off the ladder to see- Oh. Axe. An axe neat his head. He takes his sword out and swings it up to block the axe coming down at his head. He locks eyes with Quackity, a whirl of emotions coming over him. This was supposed to be his  _ friend.  _ He stumbles back Quackity takes a step forward. Now was not the time to get emotional. 

To Atlas’ right, Phil was coming over to swing his own sword down at Quackity but was met with an axe handle and his grandson’s face,”Not your fight,” the fox hybrid grits out and pushes Phil back. Hell breaks loose at that point. 

Atlas disengages from his position, side stepping into the chest on his left and letting his sword angle itself down. Leading Quackity’s axe into the wooden flooring of Phil’s house. Quackity was quick to let go and let a fist fly at Atlas’ face. The pink head teen sits down to avoid the attack and brings his feet up, putting as much energy as possible into shoving them away. He got him to stumble and Atlas was springing to his feet again. Swing and swiping his blade. The sounds of his sword clashing with the netherite armor reaching everyone’s ears. 

Fundy didn’t stand much of a chance against Phil, at least not by himself. He was quick to lose any ground he gained from the surprise shove. But Ranboo and Tubbo came in just as a sword was going to stick itself into Fundy’s throat. Two swords crossed above Fundy’s head and redirected the sword into the air. Without wasting time, Fundy lands a solid kick into Phil’s chest and he’s stumbling back. Tubbo was the first to turn away and swing at Phil. 

The immortal deflects the swing with a turn and ducks under Ranboo’s sword it goes for his head, shooting his leg out under the enderman hybrid, making him fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Ranboo lets a small eep out and rolls to the side when a blade lands in the ground near his head. 

Atlas’ loses his grip on his weapon as Quackity decides to use blunt force on getting the sword out of Atlas’ grip. He wasn’t able to dodge the axe coming back up, slashing through his shirt. Losing the last of his balance when he’s rammed back into a wall. His back and head crashes into the stone wall. Atlas’ mind was fuzzy and something warm was dripping down his head. Barely any time to breathe, he thinks as he brings arm up instinctively to block a punch to his face. It wasn’t the best block for a swing punch but he kept his ground even when the force increased. A dangerous grin appears on his face as Quackity hears metal slam against metal,”Appearances are deceiving,” 

Under the bandaging were arm braces made of layered netherite. Similarly, under Atlas’ shirt was a chest piece of the same material. It was uncomfortable with only a tshirt between him and the metal but he didn’t mind. It was the only way he was ever able to keep anything on him anymore. At least, the only way for him to keep armor on him most of the time. 

Atlas ducks under Quackity’s arm by barely and snatches onto the former’s arm. He yanks it out and puts a hand on their head, smashing their head immediately into the stone where his was previously slammed against. He knew from the loud yell that most of the damage was negated but it would still leave him dazed. Atlas lets go and jumps up onto the wooden counter. He pushes off one leg and tackles Quackity’s back. He uses his momentum to drag the larger male down, wrapping his arm under their chin and holding. The two go down and Atlas gets winded but he keeps his hold strong,”Forfeit,” 

As that was happening Fundy and Tubbo were still going at Phil. Ranboo was unfortunately pinned near the fireplace with a sword going through his jacket. Phil at this point didn’t have his weapon was holding up fairly well. Dodging and deflecting what he could. He manages to slip between the two younger boys and dives for the discarded sword that was impaled into his flooring. His cape flared behind him and his head was held high. He tries to ignore the aching his body and his health being low. Phil could try and bluff his way through this. 

But that was out the window when the melee weapons were switched out for crossbows with loaded fireworks. Tubbo looked uncomfortable holding it in his hands, yet he still had a determined look in his eyes. Fundy was looking very bloodthirsty at the moment and seemed to only be waiting for a reason to do anything. 

Ranboo finally gets himself unstuck and surveys the room, his face freezing when he stares at the scene near the door,”Uh- guys?!” The three turn to see Atlas standing up and panting hard with Quackity leaning a bit back and wheezing. The leader of the butcher army now trapped in a simple head lock by the one and only Technoblade. 

Not Technoblade, Ranboo realizes as he takes a proper look. They were a bit shorter than the actual Technoblade. Hair too short from what he remembered with the short encounters he’s had with him. And they were too ill-equipped. Technoblade  _ waltzed _ around with his armor and basically maxed out gear. This one didn’t even seem to have a piece of armor on him. 

It seems the other two of the army didn’t really catch onto that as they were still in fight mode. Tubbo directed his crossbow at Quackity and Atlas while Fundy kept his direction to Phil who was still cornered. 

“All three of you lower your weapons before I start making this place a blood bath,” Atlas spats. He’s got Quackity in too of an awkward position to have him try and get out of it and both of them knew something for certain. 

One wrong move and someone’s neck is getting snapped.    
  


“Let go of our friend and we can talk about it,” Tubbo says defiantly. Ranboo can’t help but cringe at this. Someone might lose a canon life at this point and he  _ really  _ did not want to be part of this history. 

“You’re the one holding my friend at point blank,” Phil tries to take a step forwards to Atlas but Fundy gets closer, his tail rising and his ears flattening as he bares his teeth at Phil. 

“Don’t even  **try** moving,” Fundy says threateningly. Atlas grips tightens on Quackity and he’s harshly hitting the teens arm, wheezing out a small ‘help’. 

Before the yelling could get worse. Ranboo tosses his weapon onto the floor, causing everyone to flinch and their attention once again redirected. Ranboo had his arms wide open, blocking Phil from direct line of fire but still clear to Atlas,”I’m going to be mediator here, Techno,” 

It really doesn’t help his case when the boy immediately responds to the endermen’s calling,” I’m going to move towards my friends and you can move over here with Quackity. But, you have to let him go once you’re behind Phil,” he looks at Tubbo and Fundy,”You two- match Techno’s steps and move towards the door,” 

He hated this. He hated this. He hated conflict. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be the one standing in the middle of all the cross fire that could occur. He sees a look flicker across Techno’s face (was it sadness? uncertainty?) before he nodded. Loosening the grip he had on Quackity. The other two nod as well. Ranboo looks at Phil who looks way too relaxed for a stressful situation like this,”Uh- can you like- move in front of the chests?” his voice drops just a bit to crack a joke,”It’s not you, it’s me. I just don’t see this working out between us,” 

Phil lets a short laugh out and nods. 

The process was painfully slow, but in the end it worked. Tubbo and Fundy had lowered their weapons as they shuffled towards the door, realizing Rnaboo wasn’t joking about not letting anyone die tonight. Phil was standing near the fireplace and Atlas was near his side, a blank look setting on his face as he finally had the time to catch his breath. Ranboo slowly straightens up and drops his arm, carefully. He didn’t even realize he was acting like someone training feral dogs. “Okay. Okay. Okay okay okay,” he mumbles to himself and straightens his torn up suit. His tail flickers down and looks directly at Atlas,”I need you to let go of my friend now,” 

He held his breath as Atlas looked him directly in the eyes and then looking down at Quackity. He glances back up at Ranboo and lets go of his grip suddenly. Quackity was loudly gasping for air and almost collapsed to his knees as his hand went up to his throat. A shove from the younger boy and he was sent stumbling across the floor into Ranboo’s arms. Ranboo shoots a look at Fundy and Tubbo as their protests start bubbling up their throat. He clears his own throat and helps Quackity stand and bows his head a bit at Atlas and Phil,”Thank you for keeping up your end of the bargain,” 

Atlas wordlessly nodded and took a surprised step back when Phil took a less obvious step in front of him, the cape obscuring Atlas from view just a bit. He hated how this small gesture made him relax ever so slightly. Ranboo flinches when he sees Philza’s glare, only easing up his tense shoulders when he realized it was directed at Fundy,”I want you and your boys out of my house,” 

Tubbo slips onto the other side of Quackity’s side and pulls his arm over his shoulder. There were some words exchanged and everyone can see Fundy fuming when Phil basically disowned him as his grandson and was taking priority of Atlas. 

In the end, they came to an undeserved compromise. Tubbo not only put Phil and this Atlas kid on house arrest, but they also searched through the house after threatening to just just kill Philza on the spot. Atlas was ready for round two but Phil calmly let them search his place, thinking the compass was still safely stored away in his enderchest. 

The search was quick but thorough. Atlas kept a small grip on Phil’s cape as the butcher army did their search, noticing Phil tensing up as he stared into his enderchest. In the end, Tubbo says there was no information they could gain in the house and promptly left. Ranboo gives a small apology to Atlas for the misunderstanding, then an apology to Phil who just shrugs saying,”It is what it is mate,” Phil didn’t harbor much ill will against Ranboo, nor Tubbo for the matter. He could tell the two were mostly peer pressured into the situation. 

Once the door was closed and they couldn’t hear their loud chattering, Atlas’ legs gave out and Phil managed to get an arm around the teen before crashed to the floor. Atlas tries to calm his racing heart, staring at the floor and trying to ignore Phil at his side. 

Phil looks Atlas over, noticing he was looking worse than he initially thought. The front of his shirt was ripped to reveal a dark chest piece and a cut on his face that was bleeding down his neck. Phil reaches up to pat the boy’s back only to notice how the hair in his back was much darker than it should be. There were probably other cuts on the poor teen but the head injury was looking the most threatening at the moment,”Mate let’s get you to sit down on something while-”

“ ‘t’s fine,” Atlas words coming out a bit slurred as he tries to get a hand into his bag,” ‘ave a potion,” Phil rests a gentle hand on Atlas’ and helps him up. 

“Magic and head injuries are not the best combination in the world. Let me treat it first before you go drowning yourself in potion use,” Atlas leans against Phil’s side as he’s guided to sit on a chest. 

“Not that bad. I’m used to it,” Phil just chuckles at his response and goes off to find an aid kit somewhere in his house. Everything was a mess but they can do damage control after he heals up Atlas. 

Atlas on the other hand wished he could just use his regen potion. He hated how his health bar quivers at two hearts.”You know,” Atlas says as he leans forward so Phil could clean the back of his head,”You should be more careful where you put your valuables,” 

“What?” Phil looks at Atlas with a raised eyebrow. He watches the teen pull out a silver compass named ‘ _Techno’s Compass_ ’ 

Phil laughs at this,”Well. That’s one way to put it. Thank you Atlas,” 

“Any time,” Atlas mumbles as he passes the compass off to the correct owner. He wasn’t sure if the warm fuzzy feeling was the blood spilling out of his head or because he was happy someone was glad he was around. It was all the same at this point. 

~

Outside in the rain, the army stands on the platform below, discussing what their next course of action was. They expected that to go better, have a map or a compass to lead them to the next point. 

Ranboo attempts to dissuade them as it wasn’t that smart to go after a champion of a god. Tubbo puts his input here and there but he was quieter than early. His thoughts stuck on Atlas. 

Then a friendly ghost greets them. He was barely melting in the rain and everyone greeted him in various friendly manners. Ghostbur ends up drifting over to Tubbo and floating around him in circles, ”Where are you four off to?” 

“We’re trying to find Technoblade’s house,”

“It’s not going well,” Ranboo adds in a slightly amused tone. 

“Oh! I know where Techno’s house is. I was going over there right now but I forgot which way the portal was,” Ghostbur hums as he holds some blue in his hand. That gets everyone to pause. Fundy raises an eyebrow at his dead father’s form.

“Can you lead us?” 

“No I can’t. I’m not supposed to tell you where he lives,” Ghostbur replies immediately and stands back up to full height. Everyone glances at each other before accepting the answer and telling Ghostbur he should be on his way. 

Ghostbur nods excitedly and waves goodbye to his friends and goes to the ocean. He could probably just boat over. 

A group of four lag behind them. 

_ <Theseus has joined the game> _

_ <KarlJacobs has joined the game> _


End file.
